


7 Years

by DonnaJane54



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: #Nux is adorable, Angst and Humor, Crazy, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Friend-Kissing??, Hugs!!, IDK what I'm doin', Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No-Idea-What-I'm-Doing, Own Characters - Freeform, Parents Love You, Sibling Love, XD, a/b/o dynamics, mad max fury road - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaJane54/pseuds/DonnaJane54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adele Daniels is from the Ark. She has 6 other siblings, 3 older cousins and way too many friends. </p><p>They crash on Earth, blah, blah, blah and she meets Lincoln. </p><p>Best Buds, am I right?</p><p>Well, then she goes out, exploring, because she's too damn curious, and she finds Fury Road. </p><p>And she then meets Nux, Max, Furiousa, and the Wives. </p><p>Nux and her are Bros for half-life. </p><p>Until she finds out what it is to be a mutate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter, I'm excited! Are you?!
> 
> Lemme know how amazing/awful it is!

Adele can be very quiet.

She was good at it, considering she wasn't supposed to exist.  
Even if she was the oldest. 

On the Ark, you were only supposed to have 1 child. 

Well, Adele had 6 younger siblings. It doesn't help when your mother is an Omega. 

This is how she survived.  
*********  
The First Time I Was Caught

“Adele! The Chancellor is coming over, you have to get into the floor with Joey.” 

I was 8 at the time. 

“Momma, I don't wanna. Make Haylie.” She gave me a stern look, and I sighed. “Okay, Mommy. I'll go in the floor. Is Joey asleep?” I asked, and Mom nodded on this particular day.  
Dad pulled back the floor, like he did everyday when the guards made a random inspection, and I crawled into the floor, and patted the only pillow beside me, getting rid of the lumps. Mom lowered Joey into the floor carefully, and he twitched in his sleep. Mom put some breast milk into a bottle in case he wakes up, and put a jacket on him incase he gets cold, and pray he's not going to wake up. 

My Dad put the floor back down and it was dark, and cold. Joey was so small, and fragile. I always used to curl around him, anything to keep him warm.  
And then the guards come in, and I would put my hand over my mouth, and try to breath quietly. They always smelled like Alpha. 

“How’re you, Luke?” Asked the head guard, every time. “Only Mommy and Daddy call me Luke.” He spit, and Mom laughed nervously. “Oh, Officer Allan, he doesn't mean anything by that, he just hasn't had his nap yet, yes?” She directed that to Luka, and he huffed. “Sorry, Officer Allan. I'm going to have a nap.” Officer Allan laughed, and probably mussed up Luke’s hair. He hated that, especially from that guy. 

Joey started moving around, and I pulled the jacket around his body. He squeaked, and I pulled him onto my stomach, and pulled the jacket around us.  
He went back to sleep, and I swallowed my puke. 

Murmuring moved in and around the apartment, and I heard grinding, which was probably Haylie. 

“What was that?” Officer Allan said, and Mom shrugged. “Noises like that have been heard all throughout the place lately, the next door neighbour had the same problem.” That wasn't a lie, I accidentally crawled into the next doors neighbour floor space. “Oh, alright. We’ll get someone to look it over for you.” Officer Allan said, and then the stomp of his boots left, followed by 2 other guards. 

Then I heard Logan cough. He had a horrible lung infection. “What was that?” Allan turned, and the feeling in my stomach burned. 

No. 

He started waking to the wall behind the couch, and Louisa sneezed. She was sick, too. “Reynolds, pry open the wall.” 

My Mom jumped in. “The neighbor's kid is sick, right?” The guard shook his head. “We just checked them. The only other people with kids was just checked previously.” I heard other comments, my Mother and Father making up excuses. 

I heard a bolt come undone, and I got scared. I wrapped up Joey in the jacket, and set him on the pillow, and took off my sweater, and set it overtop of him, and his bottle. 

Then I slapped the bottom of the floor. I coughed and hacked and then they had the floor pried up.

And I saw the light. 

“Are you alright? Were you abducted?” Officer Reynolds asked, with dark skin and bright green eyes. “I'm fine! I wasn't taken! I am Luke’s twin!” I yelled this, and ran to my parents. 

Until Officer Allan picked me up. He didn't smell good, and was incredibly pale. “Put me down!” I wailed, punching my tiny fists into his arms. “The Chancellor needs to know about this!” He moved his arms, my body moving with it. I pushed against his arms. “Lemme go! Mommy!” I reached out to her, and Dad punched Officer Allan in the head. He went out, and then Officer Reynolds jumped onto Dad, and Mom punched Reynolds on the back of the head, and he promptly passed out. 

“Honey, why did you do that?!” Dad asked, and I was crying. Mom was holding me close to her huge chest, and my eyes were itchy with tears. “I didn't want them to find Haylie.” 

Mom smiled sadly at me, and put me into the floor. “Stay here, alright? I have to talk to the Officers.” Dad had Joey in his arms, and he put him down on their bed in the other room. Dad came back out, holding a stunning baton, and wires with clamps. 

Mom never told me what she did to them, but when they woke up, they remembered that the place was clear, and then Officer Allan got smacked in the back of the head by a broken light, and Officer Reynolds attempted to help, but passed out at the sight of blood. 

Convenient. 

Life continued, no hiccups or bumps, Mom missing meals, and Dad losing shirts for us. Luke went to school, and came back with extra work for me. We used his old books for Haylie and Rebekah, who learned to read at an early age. 

Then Mom said she found a solution to ‘our problem’. 

And then my world exploded. 

Mom got an audience with Chancellor Sidney, and cleaned up the apartment, making it look as homey and clean as possible. We hid in Mom and Dad’s room, under the floor, under the bed, away where a normal person would think they’d never be found, but she found us. 

Logan had passed out, due to his poor lungs, and the tight fit. I was 9, Haylie 7, Rebekah 6 and the twins were 4. Joey was just a year old, wearing a diaper and one of Logan’s too small shirts. 

I was terrified. Luke was on the bed, and I opened it, and whispered, “Luke, get Daddy. Loggie passed out!” 

Luka got off his tablet, ran to the kitchen and grabbed Logan's medicine, considering Dad was at work for the late shift. 

“Whatever are you doing, child?” Chancellor Sidney asked, and Luke replied, “Playing with my bear. He's sick.” And he ran to the room and we put it into Logan’s mouth. 

It wasn't working. 

We shoved down his throat, hit his face, tried everything. 

And he didn't wake up. His face was turning purple, and I got scared. “Luke, go get Mommy!” I said to him, and Luke nodded, his face full of worry. 

I heard murmurings in the living room, and Mom didn't come. 

Then I was so fed up, I ran out and grabbed my mom by the arm. 

“What the hell is this?!” Chancellor Sidney said, seriously offended that her favourite scientist had another child. 

“You will be floated! You and Leo!” 

Then Mom punched her in the nose, hard enough for her to pass out, and Mom checked Logan. 

She stuck a needle-type thingy in his chest, and let the excess air out of his chest. Logan inhaled, and Louisa held his hand, crying loudly. 

Chaos was, is, the only word that can describe that situation. Mom paged Dad to come home, and texted some other people. 

“Adele, honey, get the bedrooms all packed up.” She sounded calm, but was far from it. 

I never said anything, I went to my parents bedroom and piled all of the things into a bed sheet, tying it, getting everything into the makeshift bag. 

Mom rushed us out, one at a time, to a chamber that had a dropship, and I still didn't understand what was going on. 

Then families walked in, families full of terrified children. 

Dad ran in, holding a bag of rations, and kissed Mom. 

Then we got on the ship, and I never saw the Ark again. 

The ride down was confusion, and I was utterly terrified. We had all of our things stacked under the floorboards, and the dropship was beeping, humming and creaking. 

Then, a compartment let out a huge groan, and it crackled and exploded. 

Dad jumped and and tried to fix it, he really did. Then it exploded, sending showers of sparks everywhere. 

Then we were on the ground. Medical supplies fell out of the wall, exploding in the sparks. 

I remember inhaling, and it burned so much, tears streaking out of my eyes. 

Then I woke up, covered in bandages on a lumpy bed, my head buzzing and my heart thumping too fast, too loud. 

This is my beginning.


	2. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Middle, pre-whatever-I'm-doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun, this is vague, I'm sorry!

I was only 9 years old when I found out I was an Omega. 

Most people don't show until they are physically matured, but my body grew faster, since landing on Earth. 

Being an Omega meant I was pitied, and my jobs were too easy; Luka got to do the fun stuff like go hunting or find horses, since he was an Alpha. 

About that, we found horses, and they were amazing, even if they had the weirdest looking faces. 

My Mom kept me in the drop ship, away from Alphas, and especially the outside. 

I became excellent at sewing, though. Haylie was a Beta, and should’ve been an Omega, because she was so beautiful, and screamed ‘Motherly’. 

Since the outside was a no-no, I made a few friends. A woman named Arlene had twin boys, Tommy and Declan. Tommy was 2 years older, but not much taller. He was my best friend when I was younger. Tommy was born first, like me, but Tommy got really sick when he was younger, and Arlene took Declan out instead of Tommy, and everyone ended knowing Declan. Myself and Tommy are both Omegas, so that's a plus. His twin, Declan, is a Beta. 

Tommy didn't mind, he didn't mind hiding behind the wall in his mother’s room. I hated it, because I was older! But, really, I'm over that now. 

My Dad wasn't nearly as hard on me. He let me outside, and the one day my Mom went to the creek to wash clothes with the other women, Dad took me to the woods. 

That's where I met Lincoln.   
*******  
Lincoln was tall, skinny and very silent. I only saw a small movement in my periphery, and I looked, and saw him. 

I didn't hear him, but Luke did. 

“Margie, did you hear that?” Luke asked me, and I shook my head. Most of the people had excelled hearing, but since I was going deaf on the Ark, I had normal hearing. 

“No, but I saw someone.”

We were picking up sticks at the time, and a body moved in and out of my vision. 

I smelled Alpha. “Run!” I yelled, and Luke made a mad dash to the cart, where we could head back to the dropship. 

Then a pain behind my eyes crippled me. 

I heard, felt, anger, confusion, fear, and sadness. I felt so lonely. 

Then I opened my eyes and saw him. 

Tall, thin, dark and stony-faced. 

He tilted his head, and furrowed his eyebrows, sniffing around the air. 

Then he picked me up like a sack of potatoes, and ran away with me. 

I smelled others, but my head only got worse. Anger and confusion coursed through my brain, pin-pointing where it hurt the most. 

It brought back memories. 

Because I couldn't go to school. 

Because Logan would wake up and not be able to breath, and we couldn't do anything. 

Because Luke couldn't bring anyone home. 

And because that dumb shit always happened to me.   
*******  
I eventually woke up, in a dark cave, beside a crackling fire. 

A figure loomed in the corner, and he held a knife. 

I was 9, incredibly terrified. 

He cut apart an apple, and handed me a chunk. 

This encounter was vanilla. 

It took 2 weeks and 5 days to get him to talk. He had a nice voice, and I was in awe when he spoke. 

After that, we couldn't get each other to shut up. He asked all kinds of questions, and so did I. 

Then, once when I was in his cave, his parents walked in. 

I didn't see what they like looked like, they were in their armour. I remember Lincoln pushed me under his bed, and I smelled Alpha. It was pungent, full of acid, and anger. It was haunting. 

He had a crawl space behind his bed, and small spaces never really bugged me. But crazy-ass parents always did. 

I didn't see Lincoln again until I was 10.   
*******  
He was bigger, 17 years old, with tattoos lining his long body. He had a crooked nose, because he was in fights. 

Grounders came and visited. With weapons. No one died, but they were shocked that we were so peaceful; they left, and I snuck out that night. 

I wasn't supposed to, but I obviously don't listen. 

I saw him in his cave, all alone. I snuck in, and he saw me. I don't remember speaking much, but I do remember him putting a finger to his lips. 

His parents were leaving, or maybe just his Father. He never spoke about his parents. The footsteps faded, but I had to wait 5 more minutes before I could speak. 

“Lincoln?” I asked, and he looked at me. 

Tears were in his eyes. 

I didn't understand, did I do something? What did I do?

I later read what he was going through, and I nearly cried when I read it. 

He had PTSD. 

He went into his first battle, and killed someone. I'm not sure what battle it was with, or who. I was rusty with my Clans, but I hadn't noticed any villages being weird. He looked at me harder, noticing my every curve, how shaggy my hair was. 

Then he spoke. “My Mom was an Omega. She was so kind; she had long hair like you.” That's all he said, all night. I talked to him, all night, about my life, my siblings, my family, my people. 

He cried quietly. 

I was a little girl; I didn't understand. I held his hand, and hugged his sides, and cried with him. 

When the morning light came up, he took my half-sleeping form from his furs on the floor, and carried me to my camp. 

Mom was crying, and she hugged me, then Lincoln when she knew I was okay. Dad hugged me tight, forgetting his arm and hip brace. 

Luke looked at me, and sighed. 

He hugged me tighter. 

My younger siblings were scared of Lincoln; Luka thought he was the shit. 

Not everyone accepted Lincoln. They tolerated, and that was it. All the kids eventually warmed up to him, and some even called him friend; I was happy. 

Then the Heada came and visited. 

She was maybe 14 or 15. Tall and slim, long braided hair, pretty pink lips that pouted all on their own, with olive skin and intense eyes. 

She was fucking scary. 

She rode in on a big white horse, all royal and proper, then hopped off like a man, and talked to my parents, and all the other parents. 

I didn't hear anything, but Lincoln did. 

We became part of Trikru, and that was the end. Whoever didn't want help from Grounders had to get over their prejudice feelings. 

Dad did. Mostly. 

He didn't trust anyone, except Mom. Maybe his brother, but not really. Dad had a healthy respect for people, but an even bigger respect for privacy. He never asked questions, he just did what he needed to do. For himself and his family. 

Dad wasn't trusting. 

But he trusted Lincoln with Louisa. 

Louisa was a little thing, a small little girl. She was 5 years younger then me, only 5 when she became part of Trikru. 

Louisa and Logan were walking around outside, like the little kids they were, when Louisa saw fog. Bright green, little sparks coming her way. 

Logan made it back to camp, Louisa didn't. 

Lincoln found her, her back covered in acid burn, and part of her left ear. 

She could hear fine, except her body was failing. 

Lincoln brought her back to camp, and fixed her. 

I don't know how he fixed her, I was out with my first Heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a billion years to update, I was suffering from writers block, and my month of May was super busy. 
> 
> Leave lots of comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad? Is it long enough? Should I shut up and probably do my homework? 
> 
> Nah. I'll just worry if this sucks or not.


End file.
